Bed Tales for nerds, hipsters, bearded women and another freaks
by AngelaGiadelli
Summary: ¿y si la maldición de Regina no hubiese afectado únicamente al Bosque Encantado?
1. Prólogo

_N/A: Antes de que me lo digáis os lo comento yo: Sí, estoy como una cabra. Antes de que me increpéis por atreverme la blasfemia que tengo en mente escribir, he de confesar que creo que algo me poseyó, el espíritu de una loca o algo, porque lo último que recuerdo era que quería hacer uno con CSI. Ésa era la idea original, pero luego salió esto. No recuerdo ni como se me ocurrió hacer este crossover, lo único que sé es que en mi mente pegaba. Una serie de cuentos con una gran historia. Teniendo en cuenta las últimas temporadas de OUAT igual hasta me copian XD_

**Este fic participa en el Reto de octubre (#07): "Viajando entre libros" del foro 'Cuando los hobbits descubrieron internet'**

**Disclaimer. Todo le pertenece a Tolkien. ¡Mentira! ¡jajajaja! Lo siento la costumbre. Al ser un crossover las referencias y el mundillo de ****Once upon a time ****le pertenecen a la ABC y sus creadores Edward Kitsis y Adam Horowitz; mientras que las referencias, personajes y demás de ****Lord of the rings**** le pertenecen ahora sí, a los herederos del señor Tolkien.**

_ ._

**_-Bed Tales for nerds, hipsters, bearded women and another freaks-_**

_._

_._

**Prólogo**

_._

_Everything you look at can become a fairy tale and you can get a story from everything you touch_

― **Hans Christian Andersen**

_._

—Se avecina una tormenta.

Legolas se arrebujó aún más dentro de su propia capa con cara de fastidio. No le había escuchado quejarse en lo que llevaban de viaje, obviamente ya estaba hecho al camino y a sentirse incómodo la mayor parte del tiempo, no como los medianos. Ellos sí que echaban en falta la seguridad y el confort de sus hogares, aun siendo éstos poco más que agujeros en el suelo. Nunca había sido invitado a uno, así que no había tenido la ocasión de comprobar la teoría, pero ciertamente era lo que parecían vistos desde fuera.

—Dudo que encontremos una cueva en la que guarecernos en estas planicies. Y aunque lo hiciéramos, no debemos retrasarnos—Terminó contestándole. Miró de nuevo al príncipe elfo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Cruel o no, le divertía verle disgustado.

—Habrá que mojarse entonces—Adiós pasatiempo. Como sabiendo que era objeto de divertimento, Legolas cambió la expresión. Sonrió y perdió de nuevo la vista en el cielo, escudriñando el horizonte. Si él decía que se venía mal tiempo no tenía otra opción que creerle, era capaz de ver las nubes más ligeras a leguas de distancia. Pero aunque no le hacía gracia empaparse hasta los tuétanos no podían tomarse un descanso, debían continuar. — Por todos los Valar, parecen densas pero avanzan a toda prisa. Deberíamos ponernos en marcha si no queremos que nos coja tan pronto.

Ya era capaz de verlas. Un muro implacablemente oscuro avanzaba hacia ellos, con el sonido de los truenos pisándoles los talones. Un relámpago iluminó la negrura de la noche llenándolos de horror. Llamaron al mago a gritos, y cuando fue capaz de vislumbrar lo mismo que ellos habían presenciado les confirmó lo que temían: se trataba de magia, y una muy poderosa.

— ¡Corred! ¡Corred! ¡Corred! ¡Corred!

Abandonaron sus pertenencias a toda prisa para avanzar más rápido sin carga a sus espaldas, buscando un lugar donde resguardarse a salvo. Pero como bien había observado él antes, aquella planicie no ofrecía demasiados lugares seguros así que la extraña niebla morada terminó engulléndolos por completo a todos.


	2. I

**Disclaimer. Todo le pertenece a Tolkien. ¡Mentira! ¡jajajaja! Lo siento la costumbre. Al ser un crossover las referencias y el mundillo de ****Once upon a time ****le pertenecen a la ABC y sus creadores Edward Kitsis y Adam Horowitz; mientras que las referencias, personajes y demás de ****Lord of the rings**** le pertenecen ahora sí, a los herederos del señor Tolkien.**

_._

**I**

_._

_Pero una sirena no tiene lágrimas, y por lo ello sufre mucho más._

― **Hans Christian Andersen**, La Sirenita

_._

Jugó con el vaso de whisky, concentrado en hacer dar al hielo vueltas concéntricas pegado a la pared de cristal. Hastiado, terminó bebiéndoselo de un solo trago. Roja remoloneó en servirle otra copa alegando que llevaba ya unas cuantas, pero finalmente terminó accediendo. En el fondo tenía suerte… si hubiera tenido que convencer a la abuela, se habría quedado sin tomarse la mitad.

Se miró en el espejo que había colgado en la pared cercana a los aseos de caballeros, sintiéndose raro. Siempre vestía igual, vaqueros, camisa a cuadros y botas de montaña y se sentía cómodo, a gusto. Y ahora recordaba que no siempre había sido así, que no siempre había sabido lo que era la franela ni que por descontado habría abandonado su antigua vestimenta con tan buena disposición. Aunque siendo sinceros, le habría venido bien una camisa calentita durante su ascenso a _Caradhras._

—Jimmy y John se pasaron por aquí anoche— La voz de Roja le distrajo, llegándole desde el otro lado de la barra, con lo que tuvo que hacer el enorme esfuerzo de levantar la cabeza del vaso de licor.

—Sus nombres no son Jimmy Hammer ni John Smith. Esos son nombres ridículos…—contestó indignado arrastrando como podía unas palabras tras otras. No estaba borracho aún, pero le costaba pensar— nombres ridículos inventados por vuestra ridícula Reina malvada.

—Lo siento—Lejos de su actitud natural de flirteo, la camarera parecía preocupada… pero no debía estarlo. Lo único que él quería era beber, beber hasta olvidar o perder el sentido, lo que sucediera antes— ¿Y cómo se llaman?

—¿Quiénes?

—Tus amigos…

—Gimli y Legolas.

—Pues Gimli y Legolas te estaban buscando—Ya lo sabía, no era nada nuevo. Desde que el momento en el que habían recuperado la memoria habían intentado reunirse con él. Pero no quería ver a nadie. Estaba siendo muy egoísta, probablemente hasta desconsiderado, pero por una maldita vez en su vida le daba igual. Mientras otros mostraban preocupaciones de otra índole más lícita, desde que él había logrado tener sus recuerdos de vuelta no había podido centrar sus pensamientos en otra cosa que no fuera la Estrella de la Tarde, lleno de culpa y pena a partes iguales. Cómo había podido olvidar su rostro, sus manos, su voz. Ésa mirada limpia que había puesto patas arriba su vida, la sonrisa que tanto lo reconfortaba… ¡incluso la luz del día era más triste ahora que ambos ni siquiera compartían mundo!— ¡Belle!

— ¡Buenos días, Roja! Argon…

—Es Aragorn.

—Aragón.

—Da igual—Cedió. No tenía necesidad ni gana ninguna de pasarse media mañana intentando que acertara con la pronunciación de un nombre tan simple. La chica se sentó a su lado con una alegría inusitada para cualquier persona en sus cabales tan de mañana—Tú tampoco vas a dejarme en paz ¿verdad?

—No. Y sólo por deferencia a las confesiones que hiciste ayer no voy a tomarte en cuenta esa grosería ¿me pones un café bien cargado Roja?— ¿Qué la había contado? Ya no se acordaba… Seguro que no era importante. Belle hurgó en su bolso y sacó un libro, bastante desgastado. Se lo tendió con una gran sonrisa—Ten, un regalo.

—No quiero parecer desagradecido pero…

—Ábrelo, lee el primer párrafo—Miró a la bibliotecaria, extrañado con el particular interés con que se había despertado ése día. Roja sirvió el café intentando sonsacar a su amiga, pero no consiguió gran cosa. Se limitaba a sonreír, así que no tuvo más remedio que descubrirlo por su cuenta. Empezó a leer.

—Cuando el señor Bilbo Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado anunció que muy pronto celebraría su cumpleaños centésimo decimoprimero con una fiesta de especial magnificencia, hubo muchos comentarios y excitación en Hobbiton... —pasó algunas páginas y continuó leyendo— ¿Por qué este libro habla de Bilbo? Esta es… ¡Has encontrado mi historia Belle!

—No hay libro que se te resista—Bromeó Rubi con su amiga, bastante más tranquila, mientras alzaba con una mano llena de uñas rojas la contraportada para poder leer el título con comodidad. —Así que vienes de… El Señor… de los Anillos.

Esta vez fue grosero sin intención de serlo. No escuchaba a Roja, ni a Belle, ni a nadie. Buscó entre los capítulos, devorando vorazmente las páginas, las palabras, sin encontrarles sentido. Buscando una secuencia de letras concreta, un nombre a toda costa en ése mar de tinta.

—Debes disculparlo—dijo Belle dando el último sorbo a su café—Aquí nuestro amigo Argon está ansioso por encontrar su final feliz.

—Busco ansioso mi final, no sé si feliz o no. Depende de lo que tu libro me cuente sobre alguien.

—Si no encuentras ahí nada sobre Arwen, tengo otros dos volúmenes en la biblioteca—Leyó en su cara el desconcierto. ¿Cómo sabía ella de Arwen?—Ayer me hablaste de ella ¿no lo recuerdas?

— ¿Por qué iba a hablarte de ella?—desconfió de sus buenas intenciones sólo con la mención de la Estrella de la Tarde.

—Porque llevabas más whisky en las venas que sangre…

—Ahora entiendo que no quisieras ni llevarme al cine—Roja arqueó una ceja, y con una sonrisa prosiguió—empezabas a hacer mella en mi autoestima, leñador.

— ¡Quién iba a pensarlo! Y yo que creía que el que te gustaba era Graham, como siempre pasabas más tiempo en la oficina del sheriff que aquí…

—Deja de fastidiar con mis problemas con la autoridad… Me alegro que fuera eso es lo que te tenía así de mohíno. Poco ha tardado en cambiarle la cara tu visita, Belle—En un arrebato, agarró el vaso dispuesta a llevárselo pero él no lo soltó—Déjame aclararte que Arwen no está en el fondo del vaso.

— ¿Voy a tener que chivarme a tu abuela Roja?—contestó intentando que no se asomara a su cara una risilla traicionera—A ver si 87 primaveras van a ser pocas para beber lo que me venga en gana.

— ¿Tienes 87 añ…?

—Te conservas muy bien.

—Gracias Belle. Cosas de familia.

—Pero aunque es normal que te encuentres confuso, Rubi tiene razón. Autocastigarse no sirve de nada, créeme…

—Belle…

— ¿Vamos a por los otros dos libros?—Ignoró a la camarera, pero solo porque no parecía contenta con el rumbo que tomaba la conversación— De camino puedes contarme el secreto de tus 'cosas de familia'.

—Claro— Pagó a Roja y se puso la chaqueta. En otras circunstancias habría sido solidario y se habría interesado por los problemas de Belle. Pero exaltado, su cabeza disparaba miles de preguntas al minuto y ninguna de ellas tenía relación con ella o con Gold o con cualquier otra persona en este planeta. ¿Qué habría sido de Arwen? ¿Cómo habría llevado su desaparición? ¿Creería que la había abandonado? ¿Habría viajado a Valinor o habría tomado el destino de los hombres? Rezó a Eru para alejar tales pensamientos, intentó agarrarse a la esperanza como a un clavo ardiendo y siguió a Belle a la calle con energías y fuerzas renovadas.


	3. II

**Disclaimer. Todo le pertenece a Tolkien. ¡Mentira! ¡jajajaja! Lo siento la costumbre. Al ser un crossover las referencias y el mundillo de ****Once upon a time ****le pertenecen a la ABC y sus creadores Edward Kitsis y Adam Horowitz; mientras que las referencias, personajes y demás de ****Lord of the rings**** le pertenecen ahora sí, a los herederos del señor Tolkien.**

_._

**II**

_._

_No será la muerte, sino un sueño de cien años en el que caerá la princesa._

** ― ****_Jacob y Wilhelm Grimm, _**La Bella Durmiente

_._

—¿Dónde está la princesa?

Miss De Vil echó una mirada a su lacayo otorgándole permiso para ser más persuasivo. Horace miró a Gaspard y se encogió de hombros, y acto seguido lanzó el puño con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz contra la mandíbula del pobre de Boromir. Se escuchó un crujido y la mujer le arreó cómodamente una colleja al matón, de tan bajito que era.

—Queremos que hable idiota. ¿Cómo va a hablar si le rompes la boca?—el alto, Gaspard regañó a su hermano. Boromir escupió sangre al suelo cementado. No reconocía el lugar, pero tampoco se podía decir que conociera todo Storybrook. Vio como aquella víbora se paseaba por toda la nave, con su abrigo de piel impoluto entre toda la suciedad que la rodeaba. Incluso era capaz de ver las partículas de polvo suspendidas al sol, justo donde ella se paró de espaldas a ellos.

—Soy un 'true' agtiste— dijo con voz clara. Apenas le costó entenderla, a pesar de no estar acostumbrado a su acento. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia ellos con una expresión que lo asustó, no porque fuera a hacerle algo peor que los estúpidos sin cerebro que tenía delante sino porque lo que vio en sus ojos no le gustó nada—Cuagndo me migas vegs una begstia, un seg brutal. _Une tueuse._ Pego no es vegdad, no vegs más que lo que queges veg. Lo que yo hago es agte, es pasion, la mogda es vida… no _mort_. Tu _amie… la princesse_, es una lagdrona.

—Tiene gracia que alguien como vos la llaméis ladrona—Boromir intentó incorporarse mejor en la silla. Cruella tomó su barbilla con uno la mano enguantada y le hizo mirarla directamente a los ojos claros. Al ser del color de la sangre no temió mancharlos con la del hijo de Denethor. Con la otra mano se acercó la boquilla y aspiró brevemente para finalmente echarle el humo al hombre en la cara.

— ¿Acaso cgres que sus principios la dgan degecho a gobarme? Pagué pog esos animales… son mios. Puegdo hacer con ellos lo que me venga en gana, y ninguna hippy pgo degechos de los animales de Greenpeace va a impedigmelo. No lo pgeguntagé más veces… ¿Dónde esgsta Pocahontas?

—No lo sé— El gordito volvió a golpearle de nuevo, una y otra vez hasta que ella le hizo parar.

—Y si lo supiegas no me lo digias ¿vegdad?—Se paró frente a él. Estaba loca, sí, pero no parecía molesta por la falta de respuestas. Tal vez porque no eran respuestas lo que realmente quería… ¿por qué sino elegirle a él? Apenas habría estado en la reserva un par de veces contadas, siempre acompañado por Kocoum, y no había hablado con la princesa salvo por la vez en la que Legolas se la presentó… Realmente De Vil se había equivocado de hombre. —La ugtima vez que vi a tu _amie_, tenía un pgecioso tatuaje. Cuando veas a esa india dale un mensaje de mi parte. Tiene dogs días paga devolvegme lo que es mío. Si no lo hace, el bolso me lo hagé con la piel de su bgrazo… No me miges asi Bogomir. Ellos son los salvajes que cogtan cabellegas no yo. Nos volvegemos a veg, me temo.

Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la gran puerta de metal. Llamó a sus secuaces, que no parecían nada contentos de cómo había acabado el asunto. Horace se había quedado con ganas de seguir atizándole, y el alto… bueno ése nunca parecía estar contento por nada.

—Miss, ¿vamos a dejarlo así?— contestó Gaspard cuando su jefa los llamó, con su ya habitual tono grave y acento medio francés.

—Como ya he dicho, Gaspard, _Je ne suis pas une tueuse._

Horace esperó a que Miss De Vil saliera del hangar para arrearle una última vez, con la suficiente fuerza como para tirar la silla y a él, al suelo. No le importó. En cuanto se hubieron largado se apresuró a buscar una manera de escapar.


End file.
